Life or Death
by MaisiePotter
Summary: Ginny Weasley engaged but she is having affair with none other then the boy who lived but somthing happens that could change their lives forever will Harry survive or will he die. Read and find out (R&R)
1. The crash

_"It was a mistake Ginny believe me she meant nothing to me you are way better."_

_"I don't care anymore Harry you knew what you were doing when you slept with her."_

_"You are an absoulet hipocrite."_

_"How?"_

_"You are engaged to be married, you are also sleeping with him, so lecture me on that I thought you were going to cheat on me like everyone usually does."_

_"Oh Harry stop acting so hard down by."_

_"I AM NOT."_

_"DON'T START SCREAMING AT ME YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH THAT WHORE!"_

_"I am leaving I am not putting up with this."_

_Harry left pouring his eyes out crying Ginny suddenly realised what was going on and said through her own tears "Harry wait come back, were are you going please don't why can't we talk about this."_

_"I hurt you Ginny, I am going to pick Luna up and go to the three broomsticks, I don't think we should see each other anymore because of what has happened just be friends I think thats best don't you."_

_Ginny now fuming she didn't want to be just friends she wanted Harry no-one else "NO I DON'T THINK IT'S BEST HARRY I WANT TO BE WITH YOU I WANT YOU TO BE MINE!"_

_"I am so sorry Gin." and with that he got into his muggle car and drove off in search for Luna Lovegood leaving a very bleary crying Ginny Weasley behind._

_2 HOURS LATER_

_"Harry were exactly are we going!" Luna asked confused they had been driving for an hour now and she was starting to get worried._

_"I left her I shouldn't of left her she is going to hate me if she is angry there is not point in me living." Harry said not listening to Luna still driving tears briming his eyes._

_"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERE IS NO POINT IN LIVING, WHAT'S WRONG." Luna screamed now starting to get really scared._

_Harry again not listening to Luna said "She's engaged I can't believe she is engaged if she is taken there is no point on me living because I love her so much and if I can't have then...!"_

_"HARRY LOOK OUT FOR THAT BRIDGE, LOOK THERE IS AN ONCOMING LORRY, HARRY STOP TALKING AND SWERVE."_

_But Harry wasn't listening to Luna it was only when he wiped his eyes that he saw the bridge he smashed next thing Luna knew she had blood pouring down her soft pale face Harry was unconisus but before she could anything a gigantic lorry heading on Harry side Luna screamed "AGHHHHHHH! HAAAAARRRRRRYYYYY WAKE UP NOW PLEASE!" But after that everything went black._


	2. At St Mungos

_Authors note/ Sorry I haven't updated please don't kill me_

_Review&Read _

_MaisiePotter_

It had been about 7 hours ago since the crash had happened, Luna was getting better by the hour she only had minor injuries but still needed to stay the night just to make sure but by the morning after one last check-over she would be allowed to leave. Harry and Luna had been carted off to the wizardring hospital St. Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Luna was awake but her eyelids felt heavy they wouldn't budge even when she tried her hardest, she could hear the bleeping of machines, Her husband Neville Longbottms voice, Seamus Finnegan's with his thick Scottish accent, Dean Thomas, one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends from Hogwarts 14 years ago and her father Xneophilius Lovegood producer and writer of the Quibbler, Luna was wondering whether her little baby girl Emily. It was an hour after Dean, Seamus and reluctantly her father left when the baby cried woke her up fully, Luna sat there with her hand on her head Neville turned round startled to see Luna awake and sitting up.

"Darling you really need to lie down."

"Was that Ems I heard." She said in her usual Irish drifty voice.

Neville eyes were brimming on the verge of tears when he heard her voice "Yeah she just misses her mummy and her lovely voice."

"Can I hold her." Luna asked hopefully

"Sure sweetie, she would like to see her mummy."

Neville handed her the little baby who twitched and moaned but shushed right up when she was cradled in her mums arms, she held the baby close to her body the feel of her was warming. "When do I get to go home."

"Tomorrow sometime."

"I want to see Harry."

"The nurse was wondering when you would ask that."

"What did she say."

"She said you can see him tomorrow right now it is family only and as he hasn't got any they are allowing the Weasley's and Hermione but as I know she is married to Ronald and has twins, so she is basically now a Weasley not a Granger anymore."

"Oh okay I will see him tomorrow ." and nothing else was said on the matter they just sat kissing but when Emily started to cry because she was tired Neville put her in her travelling cot and got in to the bed that had already been made so he could stay the night but he ended up sharing the hospital bed with Luna, they both started kissing which got deeper and more passionate until the nurse walked in on a very blushed Luna and a topless Neville who jumped up and scrambled into the camp bed next to her and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room...

"Will you stop pacing Ronald your giving me a headache." Hermione complained.

Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Ron, Percy with the Mr. Weasley was busy at the Ministry of Magic, the wizarding world's government.  
"I will when they tell us what's happening." Ron said hotly.  
"I would listen to your old wifey there Ronny boy, otherwise you ain't getting layed tonight." George joked, Bill and Charlie cut in also cracking up with laughter Ron started snickering, but on the other-side Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked at them sternly both had their arms crossed it was Mrs. Weasley was the one to break the little fiasco that was filling the walls of St. Mungos hospital.  
"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES GEORGE, BILL AND CHARLIE I EXPECTED THIS MIGHT BE WHAT YOU WOULD DO BUT RON YOU ARE HARRY'S BEST MATE YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE RESPECTFUL WHEN I HEARD THAT HE HAD BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT I CRIED MORE THEN HERMIONE SO DON'T TELL ME BE MORE RESPECTFUL BECAUSE I AM ON EDGE HERE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS." Ron cried out.

"Understand how what feels." They all turned around to see a fear-stricken, tear-streaked, pale, ghost-like, Ginny Weasley her usual smiling, beaming face was replaced by her cheeks glistening from the tears had leaked from her eyes were new tears had replaced the old ones in her big brown eyes standing next to the reception desk on the right hand corner.

"Never mind dear all sorted out now just having a little argument but it is over now, what I should be saying is why are you here sweetheart and wheres John." Mrs. Weasley asked questioningly.

"Okay as long as nobody else is going to shout and we kind of broke up." Ginny said but she didn't seem upset at all but something that had shaken her nobody but Hermione put it all together.

"Honey I'm so sorry, but you don't seemed shaken up about that much." Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"That might be because I am not shaken up about it, he was a liar, a beater and a cheat I was going to end it with him anyway."

"Okay do you want to talk about it a bit."

"Nah, hows Harry."

"Why do you even care you and Harry didn't end on good terms." They swivelled round to see Neville standing in reception area holding a baby's bottle, Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a death glare.

"What do you mean Neville Ginny and Harry didn't end on good terms." Hermione asked pretending she didn't know what was going on.

"He means nothing don't you Neville." Ginny said once again and then gave Neville another seething glare.

"I am just going to use magic, to heat this up." Neville said awkwardly.

"Yeah you do that." Ginny called after him sarcastically.

"What did he mean." Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill and Charlie asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, meanwhile the boy who lived could just not be the boy who lived in a matter of seconds." Ginny said and she broke out into sobs and knew tears streaked down her already glistening tear-stricken face. Mrs. Weasley held her daughter tight and sang her the song she sang to her we she only six and started crying over the fact that the great and famous Harry Potter (the boy who lived) wouldn't marry her or look at her in anyway of seeing each other and Ginny managed to calm down but her body still shoke with tears that were viscously falling down her cheeks.


End file.
